


Kissing

by orphan_account



Series: The Various Drabbles of Percy Jackson and His Reader [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Reader embarrassment, Cute, Fluff, Oh so Patient! Percy, Other, Percy tries to get Reader used to affection, Reader Gender: Neutral, Reader and Percy are dating, Reader has trouble with affection, Reader may be slightly feminine, Shy! Reader, much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’d never been kissed before. It was one of those little things you never thought you’d live long enough to enjoy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

You’d never been kissed before. It was one of those little things you never thought you’d live long enough to enjoy. The little things; there were so many of them. You didn’t think you’d ever find love – seeing as you were a Demigod, and they don’t usually live very long. Even if you did, you weren’t sure that it would last long enough for you to even begin to get sexual.

You’d always had trouble with affection. Taking it, giving it, they were hard for you. As a child you hadn’t been loved; you were in foster care for the majority of your life. It wasn’t until Chiron came and rescued you that you realized that you were allowed to smile. 

Percy didn’t seem to mind. He was a very patient man. Although you two had only kissed once (when you’d first gotten together) he said he would wait as long as you wanted. See, but the thing was that you did want to get intimate with him; you just weren’t used to affection – apart from hugging and hair stroking, which you and Percy had already covered. 

Today was among one of the many days where you escaped to Cabin Three to spend time with him. It was too easy to walk right next door. Percy noticed you right away and strode over, scooping you up in a tight hug and smiled, which you reciprocated easily. He was chuckling softly, smiling as though he hadn’t seen you in years – though you’d eaten breakfast with him before returning to your Cabin to help the younger kids with the plants.

“Hey beautiful!” He whispered in your ear, holding you close. You blushed, smiling happily. 

“M-mornin’ handsome!” The banter came easily to you, though you stuttered through it in your embarrassment. Percy chuckled and separated from you, grabbing your hand to lay down on the bed with him.

His body was warm next to yours, and you curled on your side to look him in the face. He lay propped up on his elbow, smirking at you with his perfect lips. His tan skin glowed beautifully, contrasting his soft ebony hair. His sea green eyes peered at you through lowered eyelashes.

He was the most gorgeous man you’d ever met. The thought made you blush harder, and your mouth worked until it was sufficiently grinning. 

You two talked about your day. Percy had worked out, gotten really sweaty, and done some sword fighting. He’d also gone swimming – something you were embarrassed to admit sadly missing. Your day had comprised of helping your younger half-siblings tend to the plants in the gardens and outside the Cabin. Not very exciting, but a lot of fun.

As you stared at Percy, who had finally fallen silent after several minutes of ranting about panda pillow pets, you got that feeling – the one that made you want to get used to kissing him. You blushed, embarrassed at yourself. You needed to act. Though Percy was very patient and you were sure he would wait forever for you to be ready, you couldn’t keep silent and hope that he figured it out on his own.

“P-Percy?” You began, blushing harder and forcing yourself to go on. “I – uh – I th-think I w-want to try…ah…k-kissing…” You hid your face behind your hands and flushed and won in the ripe tomato competition. 

Percy took your wrists and gently pried your hands away from your face. He was grinning. “Okay.” He murmured, “We’ll go slow, alright?” You nodded, preparing yourself.

He placed a small kiss to your hands, still grasping onto your wrist. He looked up at you, as if checking for permission. You nodded again, eyelids fluttering slightly. His mouth felt really nice against your skin, and gave you little goosebumps. 

After what seemed like an eternity, his mouth moved up to your wrist, and forearm. They traveled up your arm to your shoulder, where he gently nuzzled his nose into the crevice by your neck. The act made you gasp, and he paused momentarily to give you time to adjust. His breath stuttered along your skin, and you shivered delightfully.

“Th-that’s nice…” you whispered, almost inaudibly. You felt Percy smile against your skin and continue his trek up your neck – careful not to give you any accidental hickies.

As he reached the underside of your chin, he gently moved you until you were on your back to give him easier access, climbing onto you and resting on his knees as to not crush you with his weight. Your stuttery breath hitched, but you didn’t protest. His mouth fell along below the bottom of yours, resting on your chin. Just when you thought he was going to kiss your lips, he moved to your cheeks, giving each one little pecks that left you breathless. 

His lips caressed your eyes, giving you angel kisses, so you kept them closed until they were safe. You liked his kisses; they were nice and slow, warm and gentle but firm. He didn’t pucker his lips as much as you thought he would, which certainly felt wonderful. 

As soon as his lips were done with your face, he leaned back slightly, searching your face for any signs of distress before hesitating over your lips unsurely. When he heard the small, needy noise that came from the back of your throat, he gently pressed his lips against yours. Electricity shot through your spine and you jolted slightly. He separated his lips from yours momentarily, giving to many small, frequent pecks.

“Is this okay?” He murmured between kisses. You flushed pink and nodded minutely. 

You were shocked when you felt his mouth open slightly, and his tongue slid against the outline of your bottom lip. You moaned softly, parting your lips while doing so. While your mouth was open, Percy slowly slithered his wet muscle in. He tasted like pancakes – your breakfast that morning. You shivered deliciously, allowing him entrance. After a moment, his tongue caressed the roof of your mouth, and your breath hitched. The sensation tickled a little, but felt amazing. He kept at it for a few seconds before pausing, letting you properly adjust to the kiss.

As soon as you were comfortable enough, you tentatively prodded at Percy’s tongue with your own. It was slick and wet and strange, but you liked it. A small noise made its presence known as his tongue continued to slide along your own, and he paused uncertainly. You soothed him by raising your hands to softly rest on his shoulders. 

Your eyes slid closed, and you relaxed as the kiss continued. It was more than wonderful – you felt your entire body reacting to something so strange and foreign. Your face was flushed a permanent shade of deep pink, and you felt the air leave your lungs.

Suddenly slightly scared, you murmured against Percy’s lips. “P-Percy, Percy I c-can’t breathe…”

He quickly let go of your lips and allowed you a few moment to gasp air into your needy lungs. “You okay?” He whispered softly, stroking your hair and smiling. You smiled and nodded slightly.

“Yeah,” you responded, almost inaudibly, “That was…really really great.”

Percy’s slightly swollen and red lips stretched in a wide smile. “Does that mean we can do that more…?”

You turned your head to the side a little, not looking at him, and bit your lip, pretending to contemplate the thought. After a moment, you glanced up at him and grinned. He was waiting patiently, though he looked oh so very excited. Your grin widened and you gave a miniscule nod.

Percy broke out into an amazingly bright and positively beaming smile. Leaning down, he captured your lips again and murmured over and over his happiness and excitement. 

It was hard to believe that you, the shy, lonely child of Demeter with affection problems, could have the famous Percy Jackson wrapped around your thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if Percy is a little OOC! I hope you enjoyed! X3


End file.
